An Eevee Tale
by inksoul.enchanted
Summary: An Eevee goes to school for the first time, makes a new friend and gains some enemies. She is set on beginning her own Team. ABANDONED. Sorry. Inspiration dissed me and moved out.
1. The First

x. An Eevee Tale.x

* * *

_Once, there were many kinds of Eevee. Dark Eevee, Light Eevee, Fire Eevee, Grass Eevee, Ghost Eevee, and far,far more. But where our story starts, is within an Eevee Kingdom named Orubea(Oh-ru-bee-a)......._

"But Mom, I don't wanna start school! They'll all laugh at me 'cause I can't use any good moves!", a small white Eevee with big amber eyes sobbed hysterically in front of her larger golden-brown mother.

"Nonsense, darling. You'll pick some moves up soon enough, it's one of the best schools in the Kingdom, d'you know!", the golden-brown Eevee said busily to her daughter.

"But Mom--" the white Eevee, Star, was cut off dramatically as her mother put a purple and blue bag over her neck and deposited her outside, on the doorstep, and shut the door with a muffled 'Bye, you have your lunch in there, and your schoolbooks!'.

Star grumbled and set off for a large metal building in the near distance. When she reached the building 15 minutes later, Star stared up at the building that was her school. It was all shiny metal, with wide glass windows and a gigantic clearing all around it. The trees around the clearing were tall and had obviously been used as targets sometime in the past, because of charred black marks,thin slits or dents. Star took a deep breath and knocked at the door.....

"_CLANGGG_!", the sound rang through the clearing, rattling through the trees and sending Pidgey and Starly zooming up,up and up until they decided they had gone far enough, and dropped like stones. A tall black Eevee with a lithe body opened the door and stared at the white Eevee in front of him.

* * *

**I know it's short, that an underestimation, it's REALLY short. But, I couldn't think of anything to make it longer, anyway submit your OCs, heres the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Type:**

**Appearance:**

**BTW I forgot to mention that Star is 6 months old, when you're 6 months you start school. And if you have a name like Sun, but you want it to be called Sunshine or something, then put it like this: Sun(Sunshine). Okay? Okay. Ummm...did I forget anything.....O.O! Teh disclaimer!I forgot teh disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I does not own Pokemon......I only owns, Star's family and the plot and Orubea...and future locations and people that I create.....**

**Good. done the disclaimer. Happy waiting for the next chap.**


	2. The Second

**A/N: FINALLY, I'm updating at last. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway. REVIEWS ARE GOOD! And about 4 months later isn't exactly soon..............I'm dumb.**

_Italic_ is for when Star's thinking.

**S**tar stared at the black Eevee standing in front of her, mouth wide open. His dark blue eyes seemed not to see her, but to see random objects behind her.

"Sky, haven't I told you _NOT TO ANSWER THE DOOR_?!!!", An unknown voice screeched angrily.

"Yes Mother. You have. Many times.", The black Eevee said in a monotone, just standing there, staring.

"THEN _WHY WHY_ DO YOU DO IT?", The owner of the unknown voice appeared, it was a female Flareon.

The black Eevee, his name was Sky it seemed, didn't reply to his mother, he just stood there, staring.

Star felt she had been forgotten about, and quietly whispered, 'Hello?', the Flareon stood still for a second, then a grin broke out on her face.

"NEW STUDENT! NEW STUDENT! 'TTENTION!", the Flareon yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down.

_'Wow.....I guess they don't get many new students......but Mom said last night that loads of people came here...and there were __always__ new students.....what's going on? Am I in the right place?'_

"E-excu-use m-me b-but is this S-s-silv-ver H-heart A-acad-demy?", Star asked shyly.

" DUH! Where else would S.H.A be?! Oh, it's just a rookie.", A purplish Eevee appeared for a second, then dissapeared in a flash.

_'O.M.G!!!!It's a Psychic Eevee! They're super hidden, and nobody at home has __EVER__ seen one before! AND that Eevee wasn't evolved and she used Teleport!_

* * *

**M**eanwhile, in a valley of feathers, a silver Umbreon sighed, "Ahh, my duty is finally over." He said in relief.

There was a bright golden flash and the Umbreon was gone.

"Peace and War

Sun and Stars

Clash will they, soon.

A year and a day

Will pass with delay

And the night Sky will rise", A strange creature appeared, singing the prophecy again and again.........

* * *

**B**ack with Star, a catastrophe in the making arrived, as about 500 Eevee's poured out of random hidden doors and bombarded Star with questions. Within minutes Star had a migraine with all the 'Who?','What?','Why?','When?' and 'How?'s.

"_STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!_", Star wailed, "I'M GETTING A MIGRAINE HERE SO SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!".

There was silence as every single person in the clearing stared at Star in amazement and wonder.

"_WOW_! How did your voice get so _loud_?" A tiny sandy colored Eevee asked curiously, and that started off all the 'Who?','What?','Why?','When?' and 'How?'s.

**A/N: Ugh..still amazingly short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer...Hope you review.......**


	3. The Third

_'Jeez.......can't these weirdos give up already??? I'm getting a frickin' migraine! _', No duh, 'twas Star walking along, ears down, grumpy face on, to her first class.

**5 minutes later.....**

Star sat down in a part of the class no one seemed to sit in. All the other Eevees were stuffed on the other side of the classroom, and were looking at the classroom door in terror.

BANG! and the door swung open. A greyish sort of Eevee that floated above the ground slightly moved over to where Star was sitting and said,

'Get _OUT_ of my _WAY_, noob kid! Go on, get out before _you_ get _creamed_!' it said angrily, 'I'm Cryptoreon and this is for the POPULAR kids. Not creeps like you. Got that? P-O-P-U-L-A-R!'

Star moved to where the other Eevees where sitting and stared at the greyish Eevee who called herself a Cryptoreon. _'Idiot, she doesn't even know she's an Eevee...well, a ghost Eevee I guess, and she'll eventually evolve into either Cryptoreon or Friyteon....Oh...huh...recess already. The lesson passed way quicker than I thought...'_

Star rushed out to the clearing next to the school and everyone was quietly giggling at how strange she looked. Star blushed and scampered over to an empty corner and sat down. As soon as Star sat down an orange ball smashed into her head.

'OWWWWW!', screeched Star in pain. 'What did you do that for you overgrown Eevee?!'

'WHAT? ME? _YOU _RAN INTO _MY BALL_!!', an Eevee with Leafeon colorings, but with all the green parts edged with purple ran over furiously and barrelled into Star. 'You incompetent little wretch!'

'Teeheehee! How _sweeeet_! Friends with the new girl already then, Flora?', a sickly sweet voice drifted over to them as a maliciously beautiful Flazureon walked over, a Varuleon and a Skietheon beside her.

'No, I'm not Riveré,' Flora said coolly.

'Come now, _dear little sister_, don't lie to me, _darling_. Are you friends with that dumb little girl?'

'No, I told you I'm not her friend!'

'Pity, dear. You'd make an amazing team. Two little dumb girls. You'd be called Team Idiocrasy!', Riveré giggled evilly and her friends giggled too.

'We're not dumb! You are!' Star and Flora said in unison, they smiled briefly at each other and from there, they were friends.

.....A few hours later at the end of school....

By the end of the day Star and Flora had found out a lot about each other.

Flora had found out that Star loved to eat cookies and she was addicted to a book called Tough Cookies**-A/N: Meh friend ToughCookie on Horseisle-**. Star had found out that Flora could use a super powerful Solar Beam and that was why no one would go near her. They both found out that they had the same dream. To be in a Team at Blaziken's Guild.

'I just had an awesome idea! We could make a Team at Blaziken's Guild!', Star said excitedly.

'Yeah! That would be awesome, we could go right now and make a Team!', Flora squealed.

'Oh....we could make one tomorrow....I just remembered, I have to get my mom's old Guild bag.'

'Your mom was in the Guild?!'

'Yeah, she was with a Leafeon called Deep, they were Team Awesome. They both said 'Awesome' at the same time and Blaziken thought they wanted to be Team Awesome, coz' he's going mad!' Star grinned.

'No way!', yelled Flora, 'My mom's name is Deep and she's a Leafeon and she used to be in a Team called Team Awesome with a Floreon called Isisa!'

Star stared, fainted and hit her head on a rock; the last thing she saw was a bit of green fur........

**[A/N:] Say thanks to LMU/Little-Miss-Umbreon meh awesome beta. Give her a huuugg. PS: LMU, I hopes you don't mind that I added Riveré and Deep as Flora's mom and sister.....Review for the next chapter....tehre's gonna be a two week time skip coz' I don't wanna write 14 days of boringness....REVIEW, CLICK THAT CUTE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN **

**HERE**


End file.
